How may I help you ?
by Saturne
Summary: Tout le monde le sait, les âmes des Humains sont distribuées après leur mort au Paradis, en Enfer ou au Purgatoire. Mais qu'en est-il pour les Anges ? Est-ce le néant qui les attend, ou... autre chose ?


**Titre :** How may I help you ?

**Auteur :** Saturne

**Coach :** Jackallh

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit autre que ma satisfaction personnelle en les empruntant.

**Résumé :** Tout le monde le sait, les âmes des Humains sont distribuées après leur mort au Paradis, en Enfer ou au Purgatoire. Mais qu'en est-il pour les Anges ? Est-ce le néant qui les attend, ou... autre chose ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Petit one-shot que j'avais prévu d'écrire en août (je suis très en retard sur mon programme). Pour les connaisseurs, vous verrez que je tire l'idée droit de la publicité Pepsi de Richard Speight (l'acteur de Gabriel), et de Tumblr qui a lancé une théorie comme quoi Gabriel n'est pas mort, mais soit dans une pub de TV-land, soit dans l'Au-delà des anges qui serait un Walmart. La deuxième idée m'a plu, donc voilà ! :D

**ATTENTION**, **spoilers des saisons 5, 6 et 7.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**How may I help you ?**

**.**

**.**

Zachariah laissa échapper un ricanement face à l'insolence de la larve humaine qui lui faisait face. Des menaces, vraiment ? Avait-il donc vécu depuis la nuit des temps et servi fidèlement les Archanges depuis six millénaires pour... ça ? Pour qu'un vulgaire mortel mette en péril sa carrière et se permette à présent de lui adresser des menaces ?

C'était insultant. Michael n'irait pas tuer son bras droit pour satisfaire le caprice de Dean Winchester !

Parce que Zachariah était utile.

Indispensable.

Un excellent élément.

Pourquoi Michael serait-il revenu le chercher en personne dans ce bar, si ce n'était pas le cas ? Zachariah était l'Ange le plus fidèle et dévoué du Paradis entier, bon sang ! Et en ces temps de rébellions où pleuvaient les infidèles, ce n'était pas rien.

« Michael ne va pas me tuer, grinça-t-il avec moins d'assurance qu'il ne l'avait escompté.

Ses six majestueuses ailes se déployèrent dans son dos, et l'une de ses quatre têtes – celle de lion – émit un rugissement intérieur au fond de cet amas organique dans lequel il était confiné. Fichu règlement qui imposait le port de vaisseaux pour déambuler sur Terre.

Ce répugnant Humain continuait de soutenir son regard sans ciller. De le défier ! Le défier, lui ! Lui qui avait organisé le Grand Déluge, exterminé à tour de bras les Humains sur les ordres de la hiérarchie, lui devant qui tout mortel devrait se prosterner avec terreur et respect !

Si Dean Winchester n'était pas un élément essentiel à l'Apocalypse, Zachariah l'aurait déjà réduit en poussière. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de l'écraser entre ses doigts, de lui faire souffrir mille morts en châtiment, quitte à risquer de se faire licencier à nouveau.

Mais Michael serait bien moins miséricordieux s'il échouait à sa mission une seconde fois.

- Peut-être pas... mais moi oui ! »

Si Zachariah avait été moins perturbé à l'idée d'être sacrifié par son boss pour le bon plaisir d'un vulgaire singe imberbe, peut-être aurait-il été plus prudent. Peut-être aurait-il anticipé le geste de Dean lorsqu'il tira de sa veste une lame céleste pour la planter dans son cou. Le fil tranchant transperça sa langue et plongea droit dans son cerveau investi par sa Grâce qui contrôlait ce vaisseau à travers les synapses.

Oui, peut-être aurait-il pu empêcher cette mort humiliante. Ne pas achever sa vie d'éternel sous le regard haineux de ce visqueux puceron. Arrêter ce bras, et châtier ce blasphémateur comme il le méritait.

Ou peut-être n'aurait-il pas pu, tout compte fait. Zachariah avait quitté les rangs des factions célestes depuis des millénaires, lorsqu'il s'était immiscé dans la bureaucratie, les statistiques, la gestion budgétaire et de ressources angéliques. Zachariah n'était plus un guerrier depuis très, très longtemps. Il était un dirigeant, trop habitué à faire agir les autres pour lui.

Mais lorsque sa Grâce s'embrasa au contact de la lame en une explosion de lumière, que ses ailes fusionnèrent en une seule paire comme à l'époque de sa création et tombèrent en cendres... lorsque tout sombra dans les ténèbres dans la souffrance la plus aiguë qu'il ait jamais vécue... Zachariah n'était même plus un haut gradé. Il n'était plus un Ange. Il était mort.

Il n'était plus rien.

L'inspiration terrifiée qui jaillit de sa gorge lui fit réaliser que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Des poils hérissés sur son épiderme jusqu'aux battements erratiques de son cœur, Zachariah ressentait jusqu'à la plus infime portion de son costume de chair. Avait-il survécu par miracle ? Castiel était bien revenu une fois d'entre les morts, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Toutefois, alors qu'il élevait ses mains en remuant les doigts devant son propre visage, il commença à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, de toute évidence. Il avait beau ouvrir grand les yeux, il ne voyait strictement rien, si ce n'est des ténèbres plus épaisses que celles qui s'étaient abattues sur Terre lors du Déluge. Ses doigts se trouvaient littéralement à cinq centimètres de son visage, mais il ne pouvait les apercevoir. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait remuer les ailes.

Et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe.

Zachariah n'était pas du genre à paniquer au moindre imprévu. Il avait tout vu et tout vécu dans sa longue existence. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la sensation de ne plus sentir le poids familier de ses six puissantes ailes dans son dos. Ses ailes dont le nombre élevé et les couleurs chatoyantes faisaient sa fierté, indiquaient son grade et ses accomplissements. Ce n'était pas le premier troufion de service qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir non pas une, ni même deux, mais TROIS paires d'ailes et QUATRE têtes animales. C'était là une distinction réservée à la haute, à la crème de la crème. C'était des faveurs rarement accordées, le résultat d'un travail acharné et de contacts bien placés. La vulgaire piétaille se contentait de deux banales ailes blanches et une seule tête ordinaire et sans intérêt.

Et le fruit de tous ses efforts, sacrifices et millénaires à brosser le Conseil et les Archanges dans le sens des plumes... tout avait disparu.

Il ne sentait même plus sa Grâce circuler dans ses veines. Plus rien.

Oui, plus rien, pas même l'agaçante petite âme humaine qu'il avait dû se trimballer en lot 2 en 1 lorsqu'il avait investi ce réceptacle organique. Envolée, elle aussi.

Dans l'obscurité s'alluma au loin une minuscule lueur. Lueur qui s'amplifia si vite en explosant de lumière, si bien que Zachariah, ébloui, fut contraint de fermer les yeux de toutes ses forces et de se protéger avec ses avant-bras. Un sol se matérialisa sous ses pieds et il tituba en avant à l'aveugle, croyant sa fin proche.

Mais rien ne vint achever sa vie. Zachariah s'était attendu à mourir une seconde fois, à affronter le Jugement Dernier, même à faire face à Dieu Lui-même.

Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était entendre de la musique pop grésiller en fond sonore. Hésitant, il rouvrit les paupières. Une constellation de taches lumineuses s'était imprimée dans sa rétine. Il abaissa ses bras, abasourdi tandis que ses yeux éblouis traversaient l'espace coloré s'étendant devant lui. Les portes vitrées automatiques se refermèrent derrière lui en un coulissement feutré.

Planté au beau milieu de l'entrée d'un supermarché tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire – un Walmart, plus précisément – Zachariah s'avança d'un pas, puis d'un second. Privé du poids rassurant de ses ailes dans son dos, l'Ange dépassa la longue rangée de caisses bleues en fouillant les lieux de ses petits yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites.

Nul vendeur, nul vigile, nul caissier à l'horizon. Le supermarché semblait désert. Seulement des rangées et des rangées de rayonnages débordants de produits signalés par des panneaux vantant des promotions exceptionnelles. Et toujours cette soupe sonore qui se déversait dans ses oreilles...

_**« Uriel est demandé dans le rayon des pâtes. Je répète : Uriel est demandé dans le rayon des pâtes, merci ! »**_

La voix féminine et robotisée laissa place au Top 10 des tubes de l'année. Debout au milieu des rayonnages d'assortiments de pâtes à perte de vue, Zachariah se tourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Uriel, son ancien bras droit.

« Zachariah. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici de sitôt.

Sous l'apparence de son dernier costume de chair en date – Uriel les avait toujours préférés mâles et avec la peau sombre – son ancien subordonné le toisait de haut avec un rictus sur son épais visage. Ses dents blanches tranchaient avec sa peau noire. Zachariah haussa les sourcils en rentrant le menton, ce qui accentua les replis de graisse sur son cou.

Au lieu du conventionnel costume-cravate imposé par le règlement du Paradis, Uriel portait par-dessus sa chemise blanche un grossier veston bleu agrémenté d'un badge nominatif. Mais plus surprenant encore, lui non plus n'avait plus ni ailes, ni auréole, ni aura céleste. Dans d'autres circonstances et sans cette expression oscillant entre moquerie et froideur, Zachariah aurait pu le confondre avec un quelconque primate imberbe comme il en grouille tant sur la planète.

- Uriel ? articula-t-il avant de laisser échapper un bref rire trop aigu. S'agit-il d'une plaisanterie ?

- Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un rire ?

Toute trace de sourire envolée, Uriel le fixait avec un regard dur et empreint de gravité. Zachariah pinça les lèvres en observant les alentours tandis que l'insupportable voix du chanteur continuait de braire son amour perdu.

- Où sommes-nous ? Ce n'est pas un Walmart ordinaire, hein ?

Uriel esquissa un sourire sombre avant d'émettre un rire silencieux en secouant la tête.

- Tu as dû déjà comprendre que nous sommes morts. Et ici...

Uriel désigna d'un large mouvement de bras les rayonnages chargés de produits.

- … c'est notre Au-delà à nous, semblerait-il. Notre Père a un étrange sens de l'humour.

Sur ces mots agrémentés d'un haussement d'épaules négligent, Uriel tourna les talons en lui faisant signe de le suivre d'un geste de poignet.

- Assez discuté, il faut que tu enfiles ton uniforme et agrafes ton badge avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Suis-moi.

Les yeux fixés sur le _**How may I help you ?**_ inscrit en lettres blanches dans le dos massif d'Uriel, Zachariah resta sur place en haussant le menton, son orgueil blessé. Au-delà céleste ou non, il n'avait pas trimé et léché des culs pendant des millénaires pour recevoir des ordres d'un subalterne.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Uriel. C'est parce que tu as échoué à convertir Castiel à notre cause que je me trouve aujourd'hui ici, figure-toi. Sans lui, personne n'aurait monté la tête des Winchester contre nous, et j'assisterais en ce moment à l'Apocalypse les doigts de pied en éventail.

Uriel interrompit sa démarche lourde, les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon.

- _Castiel _? … Ce nom me rappelle quelque chose.

Zachariah crut un instant qu'il se fichait de lui. Mais le regard songeur que Uriel lui jeta par dessus son épaule démontrait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il semblait réellement troublé, comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir.

- Bah. Ça ne devait pas être très important, coupa finalement Uriel d'un air peu intéressé. Tu devrais faire ce que je te dis, Zachariah. Regarde tes mains. Ça a commencé.

- Qu'est-ce qui a commencé ? grommela Zachariah en baissant ses petits yeux porcins sur ses paumes.

Zachariah déplia ses doigts. Le sol carrelé apparaissait au travers alors que ses mains devenaient translucides. Elles disparaissaient à vue d'œil.

- Les Anges qui ne se soumettent pas immédiatement au port de l'uniforme disparaissent, déclara Uriel en se remettant en marche sans un regard en arrière. À toi de voir ce que tu préfères. C'est ton choix.

Zachariah ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas tout en surveillant la progression de son propre effacement.

- Et il est où, mon uniforme ?

- Ils apparaissent toujours au niveau des cannettes de Red Bull et de Pepsi empilées. On y est presque, c'est après le rayon des chips et cacahuètes.

Ils débouchèrent dans un espace dégagé au centre de l'immense magasin où se dressaient de hautes pyramides de cannettes de diverses boissons chimiques et saturées de sucre qu'affectionnent les Humains. Un veston bleu soigneusement plié ainsi qu'un badge à son nom l'y attendaient en effet.

Zachariah avait presque disparu, et lorsqu'il ôta la veste parfaitement coupée de son costard, elle s'évapora en même temps que sa cravate de soie grise. Les affirmations de Uriel se vérifièrent : à peine eût-il enfilé le hideux veston bleu par-dessus sa chemise blanche et épinglé son badge, que Zachariah retrouva toute sa consistance et l'opacité de son corps.

Son esprit tournant à plein régime, il acheva de lisser l'uniforme avec un reniflement mécontent, et observa plus attentivement Uriel. Celui-ci soutint son regard avec calme, délogea un stylo perché derrière son oreille, et se mit à inscrire des choses sur des feuilles dactylographiées.

- Je vais t'intégrer dans le planning et t'expliquer le topo. Nous sommes en plein inventaire en ce moment alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à gaspiller, et il y a l'ensemble des rayons de sauces et conserves à déplacer en vue des prochaines promotions. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que le magasin doit tourner parfaitement. Si les ventes baissent, nous disparaissons tous. S'il y a le moindre conflit dans l'équipe, nous disparaissons tous. Si nous ne travaillons pas, nous...

- … disparaissons tous ?

- Tu comprends vite, répondit Uriel avec un air faussement impressionné.

- Même chose si nous essayons de quitter le magasin, j'imagine ?

- Non. Il n'y a pas de sortie.

- Et les portes automatiques par lesquelles je suis arrivé ?

- Essaye donc de les franchir, tu auras une petite surprise. Allez, assez perdu de temps, tu me mets en retard dans mes tranches horaires. Au boulot.

- Un instant !

Uriel s'interrompit dans sa retraite, son visage se renfrognant de frustration.

- Quoi _encore _?

Zachariah leva le menton avec l'assurance pernicieuse qu'il avait acquise en gravissant les échelons hiérarchiques ces six derniers millénaires. Les mains jointes dans le dos, il s'avança jusqu'à Uriel en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, mort ou pas, je reste ton supérieur hiérarchique. En tant que haut gradé et membre éminent du Conseil, _je_ devrais être celui qui donne les ordres.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Uriel qui se mit à ricaner en secouant la tête.

- Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais si drôle, Zachariah. Soit, si ça t'amuse. Tu peux prendre mon poste de manager stagiaire. Personne ne veut diriger ici de toute façon, et moi non plus.

- Stagiaire ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?

- Nous sommes tous stagiaires ici, jusqu'à ce que nous ne le soyons plus.

Sans cesser de rire tout bas, Uriel lui remit son dossier et son stylo avant de faire volte-face et disparaître au tournant d'un rayonnage. La musique fit place à des publicités ânonnées par des voix débordantes d'un enthousiasme artificiel.

Resté seul au milieu de cet immense Walmart, Zachariah baissa les yeux sur le dossier et se mit à le feuilleter. La paperasse, c'était son élément. Il y avait là des pages et des pages de chiffres et de statistiques, le planning de service et la liste des employés. Douze noms, le sien inclus. Zachariah repéra d'un coup d'œil les noms de plusieurs des fidèles de Raphaël morts au combat, quelques uns des Anges de la Garnison éliminés par Uriel sur ses ordres, et...

- Anna... marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Voilà qui expliquait ce qu'elle était devenue, elle qui avait disparu après son dernier redressement et n'avait plus jamais réapparu.

Calant le dossier sous dans bras, Zachariah se dirigea à grands pas vers l'entrée par où il était arrivé. Il se devait d'essayer par tous les moyens de quitter cet endroit. Michael avait sans doute besoin de lui en ce moment même pour raisonner et posséder Dean Winchester. Jamais un vulgaire Humain n'avait posé tant de problèmes depuis Caïn, bon sang.

Il dépassa les caisses enregistreuses sans leur accorder un regard, marchant droit vers les portes. Il s'était tellement attendu à les voir rester closes qu'il sursauta lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent docilement sur son passage avec un chuintement mécanique.

Ce fut sans mal qu'il les franchit. Mais uniquement pour se retrouver à l'exact point qu'il venait de quitter. Il répéta l'opération une dizaine de fois avec une frustration croissante, passant les portes en marchant tout droit. Mais quoi qu'il essaye, il y avait toujours de l'autre côté l'exact même magasin au grain de poussière près. Il fit même le test de laisser son dossier à terre avant de passer les portes. Et sans surprise, il le retrouva de l'autre côté.

- Tu n'arriveras à rien. J'avais essayé aussi quand je suis arrivée.

À cette voix féminine qui le coupa dans ses tentatives, Zachariah se redressa après avoir ramassé le dossier, et trouva Anna assise à une des caisses. Elle aussi portait le veston bleu de Walmart sur lequel ruisselaient ses cheveux roux. Le visage grave et comme figé dans le marbre, elle le fixait d'un regard grave tout en bipant un à un les code-barres des articles défilant sur le tapis roulant.

Zachariah ouvrit de grands yeux offusqués et s'avança à pas lents vers elle en la pointant d'un doigt tremblant de rage. Sa voix sortit en un filet de venin :

- Nous ne serions pas là si tu avais accepté ma généreuse offre de t'impliquer dans le plan secret de Michael et Raphaël, espèce d'ingrate petite sotte ! J'ai dû me rabattre sur Uriel faute de mieux, et vois ce que ça a donné !

Anna se contenta de froncer les sourcils en inclinant la tête sur le côté d'un air incrédule. Mais au moins, elle avait cessé de biper ses articles et l'observait avec sérieux.

Sans hésiter, Zachariah la chopa par le veston bleu pour l'attirer à lui et cracher avec colère contre ses lèvres :

- Quand Castiel t'a capturée, j'ai été miséricordieux. J'ai convaincu le Conseil de t'épargner, et je t'ai offert une dernière chance. Tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était d'éliminer Sam par tous les moyens. Mais non, même ça, tu n'en as pas été capable ! Espèce de bonne à rien !

Une expression orageuse assombrit les yeux verts d'Anna et elle lui agrippa le poignet avec une force et précision de soldat. Il grimaça lorsqu'elle le lui tordit en le fusillant du regard.

- Ne me parle pas si familièrement, articula-t-elle entre ses dents. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu fais une _très_ mauvaise impression dès ton premier jour.

Un rire sarcastique et aigu jaillit de la gorge de Zachariah qui se dégagea de sa prise, la douleur enflammant son poignet.

- J'aurais dû te faire exécuter depuis longtemps. Et le fait que tu sois déjà morte ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer. Dis-moi... que deviennent les Anges si on les tue dans l'Au-delà, mh ?

- Je ne veux pas me battre. C'est interdit.

Zachariah esquissa un rictus mauvais et renversa d'un geste de bras tous les articles disposés sur le tapis. Deux bocaux explosèrent en éclats sur le sol et leur contenu s'y répandit.

En une fraction de seconde, Anna perdit son stoïcisme et bondit sur sa caisse pour se jeter sur lui, brandissant son poing, et...

- ÇA SUFFIT !

La voix puissante de Uriel retentit dans son dos, et Zachariah fut saisi à bras le corps et tiré en arrière. Anna de son côté, était maintenue par une Ange aux longs cheveux blonds et au veston bleu passé directement par-dessus une robe blanche.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous voulez qu'on disparaisse tous ?! Arrêtez cette folie et reprenez le travail !

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Zachariah réalisa que leurs corps à tous étaient en train de s'estomper et devenir translucides. Tout redevint normal lorsqu'Anna se dégagea des bras de la blonde pour le foudroyer du regard avant d'attraper un balai surgit de nulle part.

- Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les nouveaux stagiaires... grimaça-t-elle en commençant à nettoyer les dégâts.

Lorsque Uriel le libéra enfin de son étreinte puissante, Zachariah dut inspecter ses propres côtes de crainte que cette brute de soldat n'en ait brisé quelques unes.

- Ne recommence jamais ça, Zachariah, lâcha Uriel d'une voix traînante. Un manager doit montrer l'exemple et maintenir le calme dans l'équipe. Un seul employé qui dérape, et nous disparaîtrons tous.

Zachariah épousseta ses vêtements et rajusta son hideux veston en regardant son massif subalterne s'éloigner d'un pas lourd. Aussi digne que possible, il chercha des yeux son dossier. Celui-ci avait glissé dans l'échauffourée, et son contenu s'était éparpillé en feuilles volantes devant l'entrée.

Ce fut avec un roulement d'yeux accentué que Zachariah claqua des doigts à l'attention de l'Ange blonde qui les observait tous avec un sourire timide.

- Toi, là. Ramasse-moi tout ça, tu seras mon assistante personnelle désormais.

Tandis qu'elle s'empressait de se mettre à genoux pour rassembler les feuilles, Zachariah tourna le dos à Anna – il sentait néanmoins son regard noir lui hérisser la nuque – pour contempler les portes vitrées avec une frustration croissante. Il y avait _forcément_ un moyen de déjouer la ruse et de sortir de cette prison. Les imbéciles morts jusqu'à présent étaient seulement trop stupides pour trouver la solution.

Il en était à envisager de détruire la façade entière – il ne restait plus qu'à trouver comment – lorsque la petite blonde en robe blanche se releva, le dossier pressé contre sa poitrine. Ses pâles cheveux blonds ruisselaient sur ses épaules et elle lui remit le dossier et le stylo docilement entre ses mains.

Il y avait au moins quelqu'un qui respectait son autorité ici, se dit avec une orgueilleuse satisfaction l'Ange au crâne dégarni. Il ouvrit le dossier et d'un coup de stylo rageur, il doubla le travail d'Anna sur le planning. Puis le tripla, pour la peine.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda Zachariah à la blonde tout en griffonnant sur la feuille. Ton visage m'est familier. Faisais-tu partie de la Garnison ?

- Je ne sais plus.

Il cessa d'écrire et haussa un sourcil paternaliste en l'observant de plus près.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais plus ?

Il était quasiment sûr d'avoir vu ce visage parmi les échecs de Uriel dans sa mission de conversion de la Garnison à leur cause. Il avait même son nom sur le bout de la langue sans pouvoir s'en souvenir exactement. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre le nom de ses milliers de subordonnés. Ce n'étaient alors que des pions à déplacer ou à éliminer selon ses besoins.

Elle portait bien la blouse comme eux tous, mais aucun badge nominatif n'y était agrafé. L'Ange inclina la tête sur le côté, faisant cascader sa chevelure d'un blond pâle sur son épaule.

- Je l'ai oublié depuis longtemps. À mon arrivée j'avais un badge aussi, tout comme toi...

Du bout de l'ongle, elle tapota du doigt le nom de Zachariah inscrit sur le badge.

- … et un jour, il a fini par disparaître. Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant. Je suis chez moi.

Alors qu'il esquissait une grimace comme s'il venait de manger quelque chose de trop amer, les portes vitrées s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes avec un chuintement mécanique.

Zachariah et sa nouvelle assistante s'écartèrent vivement lorsqu'un homme aux cheveux châtains en surgit comme s'il venait d'être projeté à l'intérieur. En effet, celui-ci trébucha à reculons et tomba droit dans les bras d'Anna qui le rattrapa de justesse, le tenant fermement par la taille. Ainsi cambré en arrière presque au point de toucher le sol, tous les deux auraient aussi bien pu faire du tango.

Le balai abandonné heurta le sol avec fracas pendant qu'elle cillait de confusion. L'homme dans ses bras esquissa un sourire tout en recrachant les mèches de cheveux roux d'Anna qui s'étaient glissées dans sa bouche.

- Hellooo mademoiselle... je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Cette voix, cette _présence_... Zachariah avait beau ne plus l'avoir vu depuis des millénaires, il n'y avait aucun doute.

- Gabriel ? souffla-t-il avec un sourire servile.

En réalisant qu'il se trouvait en présence d'un Archange, le langage corporel de Zachariah se modifia du tout au tout, passant de l'arrogance à une soumission pleine de complaisance. Tandis que l'Archange se relevait en balayant les excuses confuses d'Anna, Zachariah s'approcha, une main pressée sur son cœur en signe d'allégeance et son visage illuminé de béatitude.

- Je _savais_ que vous reviendriez un jour, quoi qu'en disaient les autres infidèles. Vous ne nous auriez jamais abandonnés.

Gabriel se tourna enfin vers lui en haussant les sourcils. Le vaisseau qu'il habitait était de taille modeste, et Zachariah se trouva embarrassé de devoir baisser les yeux sur lui. Devrait-il se mettre à genoux en signe de respect à un supérieur suprême ?

- Oh mais que si, je vous avais bien abandonnés, répondit l'Archange en époussetant ses vêtements avec nonchalance. Et j'aurais dû poursuivre dans cette voie, apparemment.

Le sourire de Zachariah se figea lorsqu'il vit l'Archange se détourner et émettre un sifflement impressionné en détaillant les environs.

- Un Walmart, hein ? Comme quoi, Papa peut encore me surprendre après tout ce temps...

- Hum, excusez-moi de vous poser cette question, mais un affreux doute me saisit... vous êtes bien ici pour venir à notre secours, n'est-ce pas ? Pour nous libérer de cet endroit ?

- Nope, répondit-il en haussant des épaules. Je suis mort, comme vous.

Anna, l'Ange blonde et Uriel qui revenait par ici à pas lourds glapirent tous de surprise lorsque d'un claquement de doigts, Gabriel fit apparaître une sucette entre ses doigts.

- Il a encore ses pouvoirs ! murmura l'Ange blonde, stupéfaite.

Le papier froissé tomba au sol – Anna s'empressa de le balayer avec panique – et Gabriel enfourna la sucrerie dans sa bouche.

- Plus mort que moi, tu meurs. Il faut croire que j'ai un peu sous-estimé Lucy, boulette de ma part.

Le sourire s'était complètement effacé du visage de Zachariah, ne laissant qu'une grimace horrifiée et un front luisant de sueur glacée. Il avait cru un merveilleux instant être assez important pour Michael pour qu'il ordonne à son déserteur de frère de venir le libérer. Mais non.

Lucifer aurait donc tué Gabriel ? Mais que se passait-il donc chez les vivants ? L'Apocalypse avait-elle finalement commencé ?

- Ça, par contre, c'est nouveau.

Gabriel avait prononcé ses mots en ôtant sa sucette de sa bouche avec un bruit de succion, les sourcils froncés avec perplexité. Il tournait à présent le bâtonnet entre ses doigts qui devenaient translucides et commençaient à disparaître.

L'Ange blonde s'avança en esquissant une maladroite révérence avec sa robe blanche, comme si elle ne savait pas comment se comporter face à un Archange.

- Une blouse... souffla-t-elle. Il faut porter l'uniforme du magasin, sinon on disparaît.

Pour toute réponse, Gabriel claqua à nouveau des doigts – ceux de sa main gauche encore entière – et se retrouva en un clin d'œil vêtu d'une chemise bleue agrémentée de l'insigne de Pepsi, rentrée dans un pantalon noir. Ses doigts réapparurent aussitôt, et l'Archange répéta son geste après une seconde de réflexion. Une casquette tout aussi publicitaire se matérialisa sur sa tête, plaquant ses cheveux châtains.

- Pourquoi a-t-il encore ses pouvoirs et pas nous ? lança Zachariah en fronçant les sourcils.

- Helloooo, Archange, tu te rappelles ? ironisa Gabriel en léchant sa sucette. Je suis comme vous réduit à moins d'un millième de ma puissance, mais à mon niveau j'ai quelques beaux restes, alors que vous... dans l'immédiat vous ne valez guère mieux qu'une serpillière tétraplégique. Je le dis en toute affection fraternelle.

- Gabriel.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la voix grave. Uriel se tenait là, les mains dans les poches et une expression sérieuse imprimée sur son épais visage.

- Uriel ! le singea Gabriel d'un ton badin. Quoi de neuf, frangin ? J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits à Sodome et Gomorrhe, félicitations !

Il y eut un silence tendu pendant que Gabriel applaudissait avec un sourire en coin en mâchonnant sa sucette.

- Sais-tu où nous sommes et à quoi tout cela rime ? Ce qui est attendu de nous ?

À la question d'Uriel, Gabriel perdit son sourire.

- Dans les grandes lignes, oui.

Son regard se fit lointain et nostalgique, se perdant dans le vague. La musique qui flottait en fond sonore s'entendait à peine. Shakira, apparemment.

- Quand j'étais jeune et que la Terre n'était encore qu'éruptions volcaniques à perte de vue... j'ai demandé à Père si Lucifer, Michael, Raphaël et moi nous allions mourir un jour.

- Et ? Qu'a-t-Il répondu ? souffla Anna en s'agrippant à son balai si fort que ses articulations en blêmirent.

- Que la vie n'aurait aucune valeur sans la mort. Qu'il fallait la voir comme une chance de rédemption, de purification et de renaissance. Blablabla. Yep, Père aimait contourner les questions et s'exprimer par énigmes et sermons. Je crois que cet endroit... c'est notre chance de renaître. De racheter nos erreurs.

Un murmure multiple s'éleva dans l'air, et Zachariah tourna la tête pour constater qu'une dizaine d'autres Anges avait émergé des rayons et écoutait attentivement l'Archange.

- Il nous suffit donc de suivre les règles, de travailler ici jusqu'à... renaître ? demanda Anna.

Gabriel haussa des épaules, tout son sérieux envolé pour laisser place à un vague désintérêt bordé d'ennui.

- Je n'en sais pas plus, mais c'est bien probable.

- Combien de temps ? coupa Zachariah avec hâte.

- Une semaine ? Cent milliards d'années ? Jamais ? Le temps est une donnée relative, et rien ne nous assure qu'il se déroule au même rythme ici. Une seconde pourrait valoir un millénaire sur Terre et inversement. Allez savoir. À vrai dire, je suis même plutôt content d'être là. Il n'y a rien de bien réjouissant sur Terre en ce moment, et je sens que je vais me plaire ici.

- Quoi ? Mais... s'offusqua Zachariah qui sentit ses rares cheveux se hérisser sur son crâne. Mais nous avons une Apocalypse à mener sur Terre, qui débouchera sur le Paradis sur Terre et le bonheur pour nous tous ! Ça vous est donc égal ?

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et se caressa le menton d'un air pensif, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Une question bien plus importante me préoccupe dans l'immédiat, frangin. J'ai besoin d'un avis impartial : avec, ou sans moustache ?

Gabriel claqua des doigts, et une moustache noire aux pointes recourbées apparut sur son visage.

- Je n'arrive pas à me décider.

Il claqua à nouveau des doigts, la faisant disparaître.

- Il y a parfois des dilemmes qui me font regretter d'avoir embrassé la voie du libre-arbitre.

Clac !

- Qu'en penses-tu, Zach ?

Clac !

- Sans moustache ?

Clac !

- Ou avec moustache ?

Abasourdi, Zachariah le dévisagea avec une expression incrédule, tout son respect d'autrefois pour l'Archange tombant en morceaux. L'exil avait vraiment, _vraiment_ changé Gabriel.

Tous les regards s'arrachèrent de la moustache que l'Archange lissait avec soin, et se tournèrent droit vers les portes vitrées automatiques. Elles venaient effectivement de s'ouvrir avec leur habituel chuintement mécanique, annonçant la mort d'un autre Ange. Mais elles se refermèrent au bout de cinq secondes sans que quiconque fasse son entrée. Zachariah s'avança d'un pas prudent, ses sourcils froncés accentuant les ombres de ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Ses petits yeux porcins s'étaient fixés sur une unique goutte de sang, minuscule point écarlate sur le carrelage brillant. Zachariah aurait pu jurer qu'il n'y avait pas là une seule tache quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Oh non, mauvaise idée, Zach. Ne touche pas ça, s'éleva la voix badine de Gabriel derrière lui.

- C'est déjà arrivé une fois, renchérit Anna d'une voix pincée. Recule-toi, c'est dangereux.

Zachariah ignora leur avertissement et s'accroupit en tendant la main. Il lui sembla que la goutte grossissait à vue d'œil. Le temps qu'il approche ses doigts et la frôle du bout de l'index, ce n'était plus une goutte, mais bien une flaque qui ne cessait de s'étendre.

- Dernière chance de reculer... 5...

Cette fois-ci, Zachariah décida d'écouter Gabriel, en partie parce que la flaque s'était mise à bouillonner, et cela ne pouvait être un bon signe.

- 4...

Il se releva et manqua de trébucher en reculant à la hâte afin que ses chaussures ne soient pas souillées par le sang qui ruisselait à présent à gros bouillon sur une surface de plusieurs mètres.

- 3...

Ayant rejoint le cercle des dizaines d'Anges qui s'était formé pour contempler le phénomène, Zachariah écarquilla les yeux et déglutit. Le sang se coagulait et s'agglutinait par endroits en amas solides, formant des os, des dents, un réseau de veines rampantes ainsi que des organes humains qui baignaient dans la mare de sang.

- 2...

Poumons, viscères, cerveau... même un cœur qui pulsait frénétiquement, si fort qu'il roulait sur place. Gabriel poursuivait calmement son compte à rebours tout en dégustant sa sucette.

- 1...

Zachariah réprima un geste de recul lorsque la masse organique fusionna avec des bruits visqueux, reconstituant un corps humain dans un éclair de lumière aveuglant.

- Eeeet... zéro ! Salut, Castiel ! Je te manquais ?

Zachariah rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir fermés, et au milieu du cercle d'Anges se tenait effectivement Castiel, raide dans son habituel vaisseau et son vieux trench-coat.

Castiel semblait au moins aussi choqué qu'eux. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et il palpait son propre corps d'emprunt avec de grands yeux effarés. Il se reprit bien vite et se redressa en jetant un regard nerveux à la ronde avant de se fixer sur l'Archange.

- Gabriel... articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Le seul et l'unique ! sourit Gabriel en lissant fièrement sa moustache noire.

Les yeux bleus soulignés de cernes dérivèrent sur le reste du groupe, et Castiel serra les poings en déglutissant.

- Anna... ? Uriel... ? Je pense pouvoir déduire sans risque que je suis mort.

- Tu es déjà venu ici une fois de la même manière, acquiesça Anna avec un mince sourire peiné. Tu nous as raconté que Michael t'avait fait exploser, et puis tu as disparu dans un éclair de lumière... Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

Castiel secoua lentement la tête, fixant ses anciens frères d'armes avec un visage indéchiffrable mais une lueur déchirante dans ses yeux brillants.

- Quel immense _plaisir_ de te revoir dans ces circonstances, siffla Zachariah en s'avançant avec un rictus mauvais. Tu sais que c'est grâce à toi et ton petit singe imberbe que je me trouve ici ? Laisse-moi t'en remercier comme tu le mérites.

Emporté par sa rage, Zachariah arracha le balai des mains d'Anna pour foncer droit sur son ennemi, abattant son arme improvisée sur sa tête. Castiel leva aussitôt le bras par réflexe guerrier, mais un cri de douleur lui échappa lorsque le manche du balai le frappa violemment lorsqu'il tentait de l'intercepter.

- Oh. Aurais-je oublié de mentionner que tes pouvoirs ne marcheront pas ici ? jubila Zachariah.

Castiel pinça les lèvres et se recula d'un pas en se ramassant sur lui-même en position de défense. Sa main droite déjà marquée de rouge pendait sur son flanc, tandis que l'autre se tenait en garde. Plein d'assurance – il avait lui-même été un guerrier accompli dans ses jeunes années après tout – Zachariah empoigna le balai à deux mains et frappa en mouvement circulaire dans le but de briser les côtes. Castiel parvint à esquiver le coup et profita pour briser sa distance pour rentrer droit sur lui, en attrapant la blouse bleue de Zachariah.

- Arrêtez ! cria l'Ange blonde dont il ne se souvenait toujours pas du nom. Il est interdit de se battre !

Mais Zachariah comme Castiel étaient trop pris dans leur combat pour prêter attention aux cris des Anges les entourant, ni même pour remarquer qu'ils commençaient tous à s'estomper, disparaissant comme de la fumée dans le vent. Zachariah étouffa un juron et une vague de panique lorsque Castiel lui arracha le balai d'une main tout en l'étranglant de l'autre – il se retrouva plaqué contre la caisse la plus proche.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver l'Humanité que nous étions supposés protéger ! lui cracha Castiel au visage. Si c'était à refaire, je prendrais exactement la même décision !

- Tu as _condamné_ l'Humanité et la planète entière avec ta stupide rébellion ! Que crois-tu qu'il arrivera si Michael n'a pas son arme et ne peut se battre ? Le Malin gagnera, la Terre sera à feu et à sang, belle victoire !

Castiel brandit un poing translucide avec rage, de toute évidence dans l'intention de le frapper, mais ils furent séparés en un instant, tirés en arrière par l'assemblée d'Anges sous le regard goguenard de Gabriel.

- Tu SAIS qu'il ne faut ni se battre, ni interrompre le travail ! lâcha Uriel d'une voix traînante. Vous tous, retournez à vos postes ! On a un planning à respecter !

Les bras puissants d'Uriel le libérèrent une fois qu'il eût promis de bien se tenir, et Zachariah rajusta sa chemise et sa blouse en jetant un regard vénéneux à Castiel. La foule d'Anges se dispersa, ne laissant à nouveau plus que leur petit groupe sur place.

- Ouaip, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ici, commenta l'Archange assis en tailleur sur la caisse enregistreuse.

Entre temps, Anna s'était approchée de Castiel et s'évertuait à rajuster sa cravate bleue et lisser les pans de son trench-coat. Anna avait toujours trop couvé Castiel, déjà à l'époque où elle dirigeait la Garnison.

- Que s'est-il passé cette fois, Cas' ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Castiel la laissait faire tout en détaillant le décor avec un air confus sur son visage. Il semblait perdu et complètement déphasé.

- Dean, Bobby et moi nous essayions d'arrêter le combat entre Michael et Lucifer, et...

- Combat ? Quel combat ? l'interrompit Zachariah avec un petit rire aigu. Il ne peut y avoir de combat sans l'épée de Michael !

- Michael s'est contenté d'Adam. Et Lucifer... c'est compliqué. Toujours est-il que j'ai échoué, mais peut-être que Dean, lui, réussira.

Castiel serra les poings et baissa la tête avec un air de chien battu.

- Bobby et Dean sont seuls à présent pour affronter Lucifer, et je ne peux rien faire...

Anna relâcha sa cravate et recula d'un pas avec un air compatissant.

- Qui t'a tué cette fois-ci ?

- Lucifer. Il n'a pas apprécié que je fasse de la friture de feu sacré avec Michael.

Sur ces mots, Gabriel explosa de rire et descendit de son perchoir en balançant derrière lui son bâtonnet de sucette vide.

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es déjà fait exploser par Mich et Lucy ? Peut-être que je devrais m'y essayer aussi, si c'est la nouvelle tendance du moment. Il ne te restera plus que Raph, et tu pourras te vanter d'être le seul Ange à s'être fait dézinguer par les quatre Archanges.

Pour toute réponse, Castiel crispa la mâchoire.

- Je dois retourner à tout prix auprès de Dean. Il est en danger.

L'Apocalypse était lancée sur Terre et Zachariah était mort, accoutré d'une hideuse blouse de Walmart et coincé à jamais dans cet enfer commercial qui servait d'Au-delà aux Anges. Jamais il n'avait ressenti si fort frustration et haine qu'à cet instant précis, face au responsable de ce désastre, ce maudit rebelle entiché de son Humain.

- Tu es mort, Castiel, intervint Anna gravement. Tu as été ramené une fois et c'était un miracle. Mais les miracles restent des exceptions. Résigne-toi.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais à cet instant, une colonne de lumière liquide s'abattit sur lui, rayonnant du blanc le plus pur qui soit. Zachariah se couvrit le visage de ses bras, tandis que Gabriel plissait à peine les yeux. Une énergie d'une puissance écrasante projeta une rafale de vent qui les décoiffa tous et envoya valser au loin le dossier et les feuilles de planning.

Lorsqu'il jugea raisonnable de rouvrir les yeux, un silence lourd pesait autour d'eux. Castiel avait disparu, et Anna secouait doucement la tête avec un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Il semblerait que j'avais tort, une fois de plus.

- Mais il ne va jamais rester mort, celui-là ?! s'emporta Zachariah avec frustration.

Gabriel acquiesça en se lissant la moustache.

- On dirait bien en effet que Papounet a un chouchou. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexé ou soulagé. Vous imaginez pas le foutoir que c'est sur Terre, je dois dire que je n'ai pas plus envie que ça de retourner dans tout ce drama. »

Anna s'installa à nouveau à sa caisse, là où Zachariah l'avait trouvée. Elle se remit à biper les code-barres des articles un par un comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le groupe se dispersa et une routine s'instaura, bercée par la musique et les publicités que déversaient constamment les haut-parleurs partout dans le magasin.

Zachariah s'adapta à son rôle de manager avec naturel, tant il était habitué à diriger des troupes et gérer de l'administratif. Le niveau d'absurdité des lieux ne parvint pas même à le déstabiliser. Il lui fallait exécuter des commandes, gérer un budget et réorganiser régulièrement la disposition des rayons, sans quoi tous les Anges se mettaient à disparaître. Mais le plus ridicule étant que, en l'absence de clients, il devait consigner constamment deux ou trois Anges à la tâche de se promener avec des chariots et les remplir à ras-bord, puis d'aller enregistrer les articles aux caisses – une fois bipés, les aliments et produits s'évaporaient comme par magie. Car sans recettes ni statistiques élevées de fréquentations, leurs profits baissaient et ils risquaient là aussi tous de disparaître.

Gabriel s'était porté volontaire pour jouer le client à temps plein, et semblait s'amuser à courir dans les rayons avec son chariot et organiser des courses ou carambolages avec les Anges qui essayaient de travailler sérieusement.

Les choses suivirent leur cours ainsi quelques temps. Zachariah n'aurait su dire si un mois ou un millénaire s'était écoulé. Sa notion du temps s'était noyée dans les tâches répétitives, uniquement ponctuée par l'arrivée régulière de nouveaux Anges morts.

Bientôt, il n'essaya plus d'employer ses rares temps libres pour chercher à s'évader. Il avait tout essayé en douce : foncer à travers la porte en roulant sur un chariot, détruire un mur de plâtre à coups de hache (le mur se reconstituait à une vitesse affolante), et même décrocher une dalle du plafond pour grimper à l'étage dessus. Là aussi, comme pour la porte, il n'avait trouvé à l'étage du dessus que le même magasin.

Zachariah n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec de telles futilités. Son équipe s'élevait à présent à une petite centaine d'Anges, et le magasin s'était sensiblement agrandi. Ils disposaient à présent d'un rayon poissonnerie avec de réels crabes et homards vivants dans un aquarium, et il se sentait particulièrement fier des bons résultats dus à son excellent management. À tel point qu'il afficha à l'entrée un graphique des chiffres de vente, et la photographie encadrée de l'employé le plus rentable du moment. C'était souvent lui-même. En toute impartialité.

Ainsi, lorsqu'une fois de plus la voix robotisée de femme retentit dans tout le Walmart, ce fut à peine s'il sourcilla.

_**« Zachariah est demandé à l'entrée du magasin. Je répète : Zachariah est demandé à l'entrée du magasin, merci ! »**_

Il acheva son plan rudimentaire avant de caler son stylo derrière son oreille, et se dirigea sans hâte vers l'entrée tout en étudiant son travail. Il avait fait de grosses coupes sur le budget qui pourraient lui permettre d'installer un rayon de charcuterie à la coupe, et le réaménagement de l'espace lui importait bien plus que l'intégration d'une nouvelle recrue dans l'équipe. Ces Anges étaient agaçants à mourir quand il était occupé à autre chose.

Il dépassa l'alignement de caisses qui s'étiraient à perte de vue dans un vacarme de bips et d'allées et venues – pour faire gonfler les chiffres, il avait imposé aux faux clients un rythme d'achats draconien – et arriva au niveau des portes vitrées à la seconde même où elles s'ouvraient avec un chuintement mécanique.

Une Ange blonde aux lèvres pincées et à l'air agité entra en balayant les alentours d'un regard terrifié. Zachariah s'avança vers elle en lui dégageant déjà une place sur son planning.

- Bienvenue dans l'Au-delà, tu trouveras ton uniforme et ton badge dans le rayon des boissons gazeuses. Quel est ton nom ?

- Rachel, mais...

- Oh, de la Garnison ? Je crois me souvenir que tu étais une fidèle de Raphaël, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Rachel acquiesça pendant qu'il inscrivait son nom dans la liste. Soudain, elle lui saisit la manche de sa chemise avec un air paniqué :

- Attendez une minute. Je... je suis morte ?

- Impressionnante déduction, ironisa Zachariah avec un rictus condescendant. Tu as trouvé ça toute seule ? Bravo !

Pour accentuer l'humiliation, il se fit le petit plaisir de caler son dossier sous son bras pour applaudir au ralenti. Rachel lâcha sa manche mais secoua la tête en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air de plus en plus angoissé :

- Non... Non, ce n'est pas possible... Il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici... Je dois avertir les autres, je dois arrêter Castiel ! Il est devenu fou !

- … Castiel ?

Il fallut pas moins de cinq secondes à Zachariah pour replacer ce nom. Un de ses subordonnés, un à qui il avait confié une mission prestigieuse, une opportunité de carrière en or et qui n'avait répondu à ses bontés que par la pire ingratitude. Quelque chose en rapport avec une Apocalypse et les Archanges.

- Castiel a monté une armée contre Raphaël et nous l'avons tous suivi en pensant que c'est la Volonté de Dieu... mais j'ai découvert que Castiel travaille avec un démon et nous ment depuis le début !

Zachariah arqua un sourcil ennuyé en époussetant la manche de sa chemise, sa lèvre se recourbant de dégoût. Il avait cessé de s'intéresser aux actualités de l'extérieur depuis longtemps. Il avait bien assez à faire avec ses responsabilités ici pour aller perdre du temps avec ce qu'il se passait dans un monde où il ne retournerait jamais.

- Écoute poupée, ce serait un _plaisir_ de t'écouter raconter ta vie et de papoter en prenant le thé et quelques petits gâteaux, mais je suis très occupé. Quant à toi, tu dois aller enfiler ton uniforme pendant qu'il en est encore temps, et te mettre au travail. Je t'ai mise dans le premier roulement des clients. Gabriel t'expliquera tout.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, lorsqu'il vit les portes automatiques s'ouvrir à nouveau par-dessus les épaules frêles de Rachel.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! cria Rachel avec rage. La situation est grave ! Castiel m'a tuée parce que j'ai découvert son sale petit secret ! Il va mener le monde entier à sa perte !

- En ouvrant le Purgatoire, tout à fait !

Zachariah leva le menton : devant lui, Balthazar venait de franchir les portes avec un air blasé et les mains dans les poches. Rachel fit volte-face si vite que ses cheveux blonds fouettèrent le visage de Zachariah.

- Balthazar ! s'étrangla-t-elle d'un ton horrifié en portant sa main à sa bouche. Il t'a tué aussi ?

- Bingo. Cassy a complètement perdu la boule. J'ai essayé de m'allier aux Winchester pour l'arrêter, mais comme tu le vois...

Balathazar se désigna lui-même d'un geste nonchalant, depuis son vol en V dévoilant son torse, jusqu'à ses chaussures de marque.

- … c'était une mauvaise idée. On devrait former un club des clamsés par la main de Cassy. Avec des t-shirts et des cookies.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi plaisanter ! répliqua Rachel d'un ton pincé. Nous devons l'empêcher d'ouvrir le Purgatoire, et... oh non, pourquoi mes mains disparaissent-elles ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Zachariah émit un ricanement méprisant en inscrivant Balthazar sur le planning.

- Si vous daigniez m'écouter au lieu de bavasser de choses insignifiantes, vous sauriez que ne pas suivre le règlement équivaut à se faire radier de la manière la plus radicale qui soit. Je vous conseille de courir chercher vos uniformes dans le rayon boissons et de vous mettre immédiatement au travail si vous ne voulez pas disparaître comme un pet dans le vent !

Rachel émit un couinement terrifié tandis que Balthazar s'emparait du chariot vide le plus proche.

- En selle, sœurette !

Zachariah les regarda s'éloigner précipitamment, Balthazar poussant le chariot avec sa sœur chargée dedans, n'hésitant pas à percuter les Anges gênant leur passage.

Il haussa les épaules en reportant son attention sur son épais dossier, et signa une commande pour une cargaison de papier-toilette – Gabriel était agaçant à saboter les stocks en construisant des pyramides avec les rouleaux ou en les utilisant pour des batailles de PQ qu'il désapprouvait de tout son être. Et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir les portes s'ouvrir à nouveau.

- Décidément, ça n'arrête pas, aujourd'hui... grommela-t-il avec un soupir agacé.

Mais les portes se refermèrent sans qu'aucun Ange ne soit entré. Seule une goutte de sang était apparue sur le sol carrelé. En scrutant de haut le petit point écarlate à ses pieds, Zachariah fronça les sourcils. Une étrange impression de déjà-vu se glissa sous sa peau, et il recula de plusieurs pas prudents. Il arrêta d'un geste Uriel qui s'approchait avec une serpillière de la goutte qui évoluait en flaque sanglante.

- Ne la touche pas, ordonna-t-il sèchement. On a un nouveau stagiaire qui arrive.

Les bips des caisses s'interrompirent pour laisser place à un silence écrasant. Tous les employés s'étaient levés ou se dressaient sur la pointe des pieds afin de mieux voir le spectacle. En cinq secondes très exactement, la flaque de sang s'épaissit et engendra des organes et os, et le tout fut assemblé en un clin d'œil, formant un corps de femme noire en tailleur. Dans ses yeux écarquillés subsistait la trace de terreur viscérale que tous avaient expérimentée en mourant.

- Qu'est-ce que... articula-t-elle en regardant à la ronde la cinquantaine d'Anges présents qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux.

Car tous ressentaient cette présence écrasante.

Ce n'était pas là un Ange ordinaire. Zachariah reconnaissait cette énergie chargée d'électricité, bien que fortement amoindrie.

- … Raphaël ? tenta-t-il à tout hasard, sa voix incrédule.

La femme tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils de cet air mécontent et froid qu'il connaissait bien. C'était indiscutablement l'Archange. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la question.

Un long sifflement admiratif retentit, et la foule d'Anges s'écarta pour laisser passer Gabriel, toujours affublé de sa moustache recourbée et se sa casquette vissée sur son crâne.

- Frangine, ce costume de chair te sied _parfaitement_. Je suis ravi de voir que tu assumes enfin ton côté féminin, tu es jolie comme un cœur !

- Gabriel, articula-t-elle d'un ton polaire en se tournant vers lui. Nous t'avons cherché pendant des millénaires. Tu étais donc mort ?

Gabriel s'approcha jusqu'à passer son bras autour des étroites épaules de sa sœur avec une familiarité qui semblait un peu forcée.

- J'ai voulu m'impliquer dans votre petite dispute, et comme toujours j'en ai pris plein la face. C'est Lucifer qui m'a expédié ici. Et toi ? Qui a réussi à te botter le cul ?

- _Castiel_, cracha Raphaël rageusement. Il a absorbé les âmes du Purgatoire. Sa puissance nous surpasse de loin, maintenant. Il faut l'arrêter !

- Allons allons, oublie tout ça, ça n'a plus aucun intérêt ici. Ici, pas d'Apocalypse, pas de guerre, pas de méchant Castiel, pas de massacres ni d'ordres contradictoires.

Gabriel claqua des doigts, et sa sœur se trouva soudain accoutrée d'une robe bleue agrémentée de publicités pour Coca-Cola, et d'une casquette assortie. Raphaël fronça les sourcils, mais se laissa docilement traîner vers l'intérieur du magasin, guidée par son frère dont le sourire se faisait plus sincère de seconde en seconde.

- On va pouvoir s'amuser comme autrefois, continua Gabriel avec un enthousiasme grandissant. Tu te souviens de nos jeux ? Toi et moi, on a des millénaires à rattraper, et tout le temps du monde pour le faire. Tu m'as manqué, frangine, tu sais ?

Et alors que les deux Archanges s'éloignaient et que Gabriel parlait d'organiser des courses de homards et de crabes, Zachariah frappa dans ses mains pour ramener l'attention de tout le monde sur lui :

- Bon, assez lambiné, la pause potins est finie ! Reprenez le travail, je veux du chiffre et de bons résultats ! »

Les bips reprirent comme un essaim d'abeilles, et Zachariah esquissa un sourire satisfait face à cette preuve de son autorité incontestée. Il devait rester sévère et exercer son autorité à tout instant, de peur que quiconque lorgne de trop près sur son poste. Mais jusqu'à présent, tout le monde semblait satisfait de suivre ses ordres et de voir leurs profits grimper.

Zachariah avait toujours cet espoir de réussir un jour à obtenir un second étage si leurs résultats étaient assez bons. Un étage entièrement consacré aux vêtements ou à l'électro-ménager, voilà qui serait une belle avancée.

La seule ombre au tableau restait Gabriel et Balthazar qui avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à organiser des courses de chariots ou constructions fantasques en empilant des cannettes ou des boîtes de conserve. Jusqu'à présent, jamais personne n'avait risqué de disparaître dans ces moments, mais Zachariah n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir ses petits pions se détourner de leur devoir.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'arrivée de Raphaël calmerait ces plaisantins.

Or, alors que le temps s'écoulait, il s'avéra que ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit. Gabriel parvint à entraîner sa sœur dans ses pitreries, et Zachariah devait parfois passer ses journées à leur courir après ou à réparer leurs dégâts.

Ah, ça non, Zachariah n'avait pas un instant pour souffler, et encore moins pour s'ennuyer. Il n'avait pas songé au passé ni à la vie sur Terre depuis une éternité.

Il y eut une période de folie où des milliers d'Anges se bousculèrent aux portes d'entrée, et Zachariah dut se résoudre à déléguer afin de tous les accueillir et leur fournir leur uniforme. Pas une seule seconde lui vint l'idée de leur demander comment étaient-ils tous morts en même temps. Il était bien trop préoccupé à établir de nouveaux planning et réorganiser tout le magasin.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin géré cette crise avec brio et obtenu les deux étages supplémentaires qu'il espérait depuis tant de temps, se présenta un jour à la porte un nouveau stagiaire qui paraissait plus misérable et défait que les milliers qui étaient venus plus tôt.

Zachariah regarda les portes se refermer derrière lui, et étudia d'un bref coup d'œil peu intéressé le nouveau venu.

« Nom ? demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre ostensiblement.

- Castiel.

Zachariah hocha de la tête et inscrivit le nom dans le planning avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

- Bien, tu vas enfiler ton uniforme et commencer immédiatement. Tu commenceras par changer l'eau de l'aquarium, puis passer la serpillière dans toute l'allée A du deuxième étage.

- Je suis mort... souffla Castiel d'une voix rauque avec un air de chien battu.

- Comme tout le monde ici, balaya Zachariah d'un haussement d'épaule. Ne te crois pas si exceptionnel, tu n'es ni le premier, ni le dernier.

Alors qu'ils dépassaient les caisses où s'affairaient les Anges et que Zachariah le guidait vers le rayon des boissons, le dénommé Castiel se mit à parler, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules et le dos voûté comme sous le poids de la culpabilité.

- J'ai fait une immense erreur, j'ai commis le pire des crimes qui soit. Jamais je ne pourrai racheter mes fautes, et... et Dean ne me fera plus jamais confiance.

Zachariah lui jeta un œil de travers en se demandant de quoi pouvait-il donc bien parler. Encore un incapable qui resterait cantonné aux tâches ingrates de nettoyage. Il semblait un peu... perturbé.

- Tu es vraiment particulier. » commenta Zachariah de sa voix la plus condescendante.

Alors que Castiel relevait un regard brillant de remords vers lui, Zachariah fut projeté sur le côté par une colonne de lumière liquide étincelante qui s'abattit sur le nouveau venu. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ébloui et étourdi, Castiel avait disparu.

Zachariah ramassa son dossier éparpillé au sol en fronçant les sourcils, et épousseta sa blouse. Heureusement, personne n'avait vu cela. Il resta quelques secondes sur place à observer l'endroit où le stagiaire s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt. Quel était son nom, déjà ? Zachariah ne s'en souvenait déjà plus. Et que faisait-il planté ici à perdre du temps alors qu'il était en retard sur son programme ?

Soudain, Zachariah réalisa qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieure. Plus aucun.

Ce fut alors qu'il sut avec certitude qu'il n'était plus stagiaire.

Il était enfin chez lui.


End file.
